Too Young To Fall In Love
by GabeyPie
Summary: Stiles is in love with the new girl in town and he's happier than he has been in years. But what does his dad think about her? Original character: Piper Miller - werewolf


Piper pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles's lips, and his automatic response was to smile. There was no space between the two teenagers as they lay in bed, their fingers intertwined as they spoke about their day in hushed tones, unwilling to speak too loudly and disturb the peace that enveloped them whenever they were together. They talked about what happened during school while they were away from one another: how Mr. Harris tore into Stiles today, yet again, for speaking while he was teaching. Stiles swears that him simply breathing in his class was enough to anger Mr. Harris. Piper believed him. Piper talked about how her locker refused to open and how she was almost late to class because of that. Stiles asked if her locker was prejudice against werewolves. Piper bit him for that. Stiles talked about how his pen decided to spring a leak while he was waving it around to emphasize his words as he spoke to Scott and fling ink all over himself and his friend. Piper found that story hilarious, which Stiles didn't understand. To Piper it was funny mostly because he still had a faint smudge of ink on his nose. She decided against telling him about it.

Their conversation continued as the sun sank lower and lower as the hours passed, until the faint orange glow of the sun peeking over the horizon was the only light illuminating Stiles's bedroom where he and Piper lay. A single beam of sunlight crept over Piper's lips as she spoke, and Stiles was oddly disappointed when the sun disappeared and stole the light along with it.

They had been talking nonstop for hours, their conversation only faltering when one interrupted the other to steal a kiss. From every movement they made to every word they spoke, it was obvious that the two loved each other. Piper had even claimed Stiles as her mate, which Stiles was very, very more than okay with.

Midnight arrived quickly, and Piper was grateful that it was a weekend and that she didn't have to go home; she could stay with Stiles all night, wrapped in his arms: her favorite place to be. She was becoming drowsy with each passing minute, her eyelids growing heavy as she continued to murmur to Stiles. Sometime when they were playfully arguing about who was the strongest between the two, Stiles had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as he kissed her softly and sweetly to distract her from their argument. It worked. The steady beating of his heart beneath Piper's ear began lulling her to sleep, and her sentences trailed off as her eyes closed and she dozed for a minute or two, only to be picked up again after she woke momentarily before drifting off again. She did this several times before finally succumbing to sleep, unaware that Stiles had already fallen asleep some time before her.

Sheriff Stilinski ran his hand down his face as he unlocked the door to his home. He stepped into his house and made his way into the kitchen, without turning on any lights, to grab a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and gingerly place it on the back of his burning neck. It had been a rough day for him at work. He had had a splitting headache (still does) that no medicine seemed to fend off for more than thirty minutes, and everything caused his head to pound. It was like having a hangover. The light burned his eyes, and even the slightest noise sounded like an air horn being blown directly in his ear. It was even worse when Mr. Harris called to drone on in that melancholy voice of his about how Stiles continuously disrupts his class with the perpetual need to speak even though no one wishes to listen.

Placing the peas on the counter after they lost their coolness, not thinking to put them back in the freezer, Sheriff Stilinski tiredly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to stop in front of his son's bedroom door to speak to him about the phone call. Stiles's door was cracked open, and the lights were off. Was he asleep? Sheriff Stilinski slowly pushed open the door anyway and was preparing to speak as he let his eyes adjust before pausing as he realized his son was not alone.

Sheriff Stilinski knew about Piper. He knew that she was the reason Stiles hadn't mentioned Lydia in over a month. He knew that she was the reason Stiles's eyes lit up whenever he asked his son how his day went. He knew that she was the reason behind the random smiles that lit up his son's face. But he also knew that she was the reason Stiles had skipped so many days, and that, ever since Stiles became involved with Piper, she was the reason his grades had dropped in the past month. It was a gradual and barely noticeable decline in his grades, but it had not gone unnoticed by Stiles's father. As much as he loved that Stiles finally found a girl that returned his affections, Sheriff Stilinski didn't exactly like the fact that it was Piper. Until just now, because the first thought that crossed his mind and made him rethink his view on Piper when he saw them laying together, was that he hadn't seen Stiles this happy since before his mother died.


End file.
